DMX-19 Super Rare 100% Pack
Super Rare 100% Pack is the 19th DMX set in the OCG. Details *This set features 59 cards, including; **56 Super Rares **3 Secret Victory Rares Distribution Details: *Each card may have different foil patterns that varies between the same card. *A box has at most 9 new Super Rares and 11 old super rare cards. Around every 3 boxes will have 2 Victory Rares, 1 per box. *Victory Rares have the same packaging rate as older Super Rares. (4 of each per carton, which has 18 boxes.) *There are 8 types of foil for Super Rares and 1 type of foil for Victory Rares in the set. Heroes Cards also have a higher rate. *Each pack also has a "O-mikuji" card with 56 different variants. These cards can be used to play Solitaire which includes Joker card as well. These cards also feature Rock-Paper-Scissors and Dice Roll as well. These cards are easily distinguishable since these are Black and White printed cards, both from front and back. Only the "VV吉" (Double Victory Luck) and "VV凶" (Double Victory Bad Luck) variants can be exchanged for a promotional Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard at the 2015 World Hobby Fair. Both have around a 1 out of 56 chance of appearing from a pack. This can no longer be done. *While all cards are contained in a carton (12 boxes), not all foil patterns will appear in one type of card in a carton, Making multiple cartons required for collecting all foil patterns on each card. *Save for Hydro Formation and Saturday Knightmare Fever, There are no duplicate cards of the same modification in a box. Just like the DMX-12 Black Box Pack, it was first sold on the Next Gen World Hobby Fair before the official store public release date of January 24, 2015. This set features only 1 card per pack which is always a Super Rare or higher rarity card. The number of contents are not revealed in the packaging. There is also a CoroCoro Version which will always contain a Gaial Killer Kaiser, Passion Dragon. Contents Secret *㊙V1/㊙V3 Codeking Ludwig *㊙V2/㊙V3 5000GT, Riot *㊙V3/㊙V3 Sword Saint Jigen, Awoken Dragon World Zero Civilization: *S1/??? Radio Roses, Zenith of "Wisdom" *S2/??? Trueking Viola Sonata Light Civilization: *S3/??? Eternal Moon, the Enlightened White Knight *S4/??? Aldora, White Knight Spirit *S5/??? Valhalla Paladin, Sealing Dragon Elemental *S6/??? Milzam, Spirit of Miracles *S7/??? Idolmaster Leo *S8/??? Hanusa, Radiance Elemental *S9/??? Premium Madonna, Nobility Dragon Elemental *S10/??? Joan of Arc, Goddess of Victory *S11/??? Ulpheus, Dragonic Spirit *S12/??? Ophanis, Unified Five Elemental Water Civilization: *S13/??? Crystal Zweilancer *S14/??? Fatal Spiral, Infinite Dragon *S15/??? Trueking Wagner *S16/??? Aqua Sniper *S17/??? Cg Daisharin, Dragment Symbol *S18/??? Cyber N World *S19/??? Hydro Formation Darkness Civilization: *S20/??? Grateful Dead, Lord of Demons *S21/??? Death Monarch, Lord of Demons *S22/??? Destrozione, Knowledge Destroyer *S23/??? Necrodragon Belzarogue *S24/??? Deathliger, Lion of Chaos *S25/??? Death Cruzer, the Annihilator *S26/??? Necrodragon Bryzenaga *S27/??? Kanashimidomino, Destruction Demon Dragon *S28/??? Saturday Knightmare Fever Fire Civilization: *S29/??? Überdragon Bajula *S30/??? Oninaguri, Last Attack *S31/??? Billion-Degree Dragon *S32/??? Neo Bolshack Dragon *S33/??? Master Seven, Passion Dragon *S34/??? Crossfire, Millionaire *S35/??? Dual Shock Dragon *S36/??? Bolshack Yamato Dragon *S37/??? Bolmeteus Musha Dragon *S38/??? Oni Seven "Win", Matchless Amazement Nature Civilization: *S39/??? Pangaea Moon, the Enlightened *S40/??? Grateful Life, the Earth Breaker *S41/??? Quattro Fang, Super Gang Leader *S42/??? Heracles, Birther of Gods *S43/??? Chainrex, Super Chainkind *S44/??? Kankuro, Peerless Brute *S45/??? Caligrati, Greed Evil Emperorkind *S46/??? Auravine, Earth's Grasp *S47/??? Deathblade Beetle *S48/??? Draghurricane Energy Multicolored: *S49/??? Ballcadeias, Overlord of Demons *S50/??? Codename Sherlock *S51/??? Shiden Galaxy, Super Champ *S52/??? Greatest Caesar, the Dark Kaiser *S53/??? Galzark, Divine Destruction Dragonmech *S54/??? Codeking Mozart *S55/??? Codeking Wilhelm *S56/??? Perfect Earth, Planetary Dragon Card Modifications Note that all "Dramatic Cards" are not true Dramatic Cards as they do not have a Dramatic Card Label. However, all Heroes Cards have the Heroes Card Watermark and are affected by Mr. Matsumoto. Gallery Trivia *This sets advertisement is a reference to the Aesop's Fables tale; The Honest Woodman. *This set contains many Quasi-Vanilla creatures from the early booster packs of Duel Masters. These creatures often have massive blocks of flavor text on them in this set, describing their symbolic effect. *While is it called "Super Rare 100% Pack", The rate of getting a Super Rare is not 100% as there are 3 Secret Victory Rares. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs Category:Reprint Set Category:Shock Packs